Il est à moi
by Nebulleuse
Summary: RWHG - Une française vient habiter quelques temps au Terrier, pendant la même période où Hermione y habite également. Hermione ne peut pas supporter cette fille débarquée de nul part qui fait des avances à SON Ron. La guerre est déclarée...
1. Premier jour

**I. Premier jour : arrivée au Terrier**

- Allô ?

- Mrs Weasley ?

- Oh, Hermione ma chérie c'est toi ?!

- Euh oui, hum excusez-moi si je vous dérange mais... je peux parler à Ronald ?

- Oui, bien sûr, attends un peu...

Le bruit d'un combiné de téléphone qu'on pose, puis un hurlement.

- RON !!

- Kékiya ?

- Descend immédiatement !

- M'man, je dors là !

- TU NE DORS PLUS !

- Mais m'man...

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY TU TE BOUGE OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER ?

Des bruits de pas précipités qui descendent l'escalier.

- Téléphone pour toi. Et dès que tu aura fini, tu iras t'habiller !

- Oui, m'man… Allô ?

- Ron ? C'est Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

- Hey, Mione. Comme un type que tu viens de réveiller à même pas dix heures du matin. En vacances.

- Je vois que tu a appris à te servir du téléphone, constata Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Ouais, en fait c'est pas si compliqué, faut juste tenir le machin dans la main et causer dedans. Pas hurler, juste causer. Enfin bon, à part ça, ça va bien toi ?

- Pas mal, mais mes parents partent demain pour un stage de dentistes à Londres pour tout le mois de juillet et j'ai vraiment pas envie de passer l'été toute seule mais en même temps, j'ai nul part où aller alors…

- Tu veux venir à la maison ? proposa immédiatement Ron.

- Oh, vraiment, je peux ? Tu es sûr que ça dérange pas ?

- Hermione, t'es déjà venue plein de fois pendant les vacances et ma mère est toujours ravie de t'accueillir. T'es comme une deuxième fille pour elle, tu sais bien…

- Cool, merci. Bon, je peux venir quand ?

- Quand tu veux.

- Super, ben j'arrive maintenant alors, enfin dans une dizaine de minutes le temps de faire ma valise et prendre la poudre de cheminette.

- Une dizaine de minutes ? Tu fais ta valise en une dizaine de minutes ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- Mione, t'es pas croyable.

- Merci, Ronald. A tout de suite.

- Oh, attends deux secondes, papa veut te parler. Il insiste.

- Puisqu'il le faut…

- J'te le passe…

- Allô ? Allô ? Allô ? Oh, cette invention est vraiment formidable, les moldus sont des génies !

- Bonjour, Mr Weasley.

- Oh, Ron, tu as entendu ? Elle a parlé ! Sa voix est passée de là où elle est pour venir jusqu'ici ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Fantastique, p'pa ! marmonna la voix lointaine de Ron.

- C'est génial, hein ? s'exclama Mr Weasley, enthousiaste. C'est vraiment fa-bu-leux ! J'adore les moldus !

- Je sais bien, Mr Weasley. Je sais bien. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais il faut que j'ailles me préparer. Au revoir !

Et Hermione raccrocha.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- Hey, c'est moi ! s'exclama la voix d'Hermione dans la cheminée, un peu étouffée par les cendres qui virevoltaient et par les flammes vertes qui faiblissaient peu à peu avant de disparaître totalement.

- Mione ! s'écria Ginny en lui sautant au cou. C'est vraiment génial que tu sois venue ! On était tous impatient ! Viens, j'ai préparé ta chambre !

Hermione sourit largement, heureuse de se retrouver dans ce qu'elle appelait sa « deuxième famille ». Les Weasley étaient comme sa propre famille et elle était toujours très contente de se retrouver parmi eux. Et ce jour là ne faisait pas exception. Ravie, elle suivit Ginny qui montait les escaliers tout en parlant.

- Ah là là, ça fait même pas 10 minutes que t'as appelé, eh ben pendant 10 minutes, Ron a réussi à nous parler de toi non stop en prononçant ton nom une bonne centaine de fois. Tu l'aurais vu, il était excité comme une puce ! « Hermione va venir, Hermione va venir ! » qu'il chantait. Il dansait sur place, tout content.

Ginny secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel en se remémorant le comportement ridicule de son frère aîné. Hermione rougit et eut un sourire mi gêné mi amusé. Le fait que Ronald soit réjoui de son arrivée l'enchantait.

- Au fait, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, ça te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Hermione d'un air absent.

- Bon, je te monte tes affaires, pendant ce temps là… fais ce que tu veux.

- Je vais rester un peu dans le jardin, déclara Hermione avec un sourire joyeux. Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir ici.

- C'est un vrai plaisir de t'avoir à la maison, assura Ginny en lui rendant son sourire. Bon, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de descendre les escaliers et d'atterrir dans le jardin qu'un cri strident la fit se retourner brusquement.

- Hermiooooooooooooone !!

- Mrs Weasley, conclut la jeune fille en souriant tandis qu'une femme rousse d'âge mûre la serrait dans ses bras. Comment allez-vous ?

- Merveilleusement bien, merci ! Et toi ? Où sont tes affaires ?

- Oh, Ginny est partie les installer dans sa chambre.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là !

- Oui, moi aussi. Bon, je vais aller voir un peu si ça a changé ici !

- Fais comme chez toi, ma chérie ! Bon, je t'appellerai dans quelques heures pour le déjeuner. Ronald est en train de s'habiller, il ne devrait pas tarder. A tout à l'heure !

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main et fit quelque pas dans l'herbe du jardin du Terrier, légèrement jaunie. Elle s'avança au milieu du jardin et s'étala par terre en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement, souriante. Elle défroissa un peu sa jolie robe bleue, remit en place ses fines bretelles, étira ses pieds nus, écarta en éventail ses orteils, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. Elle sourit. Elle se sentait si bien, ici…

- Euh… Mione ? demanda une voix timide mais si familière au-dessus de sa tête.

Hermione ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, surprise. Elle distingua des cheveux roux qui flamboyait plus fort que jamais à la forte lumière du soleil, un nez parsemé de taches de rousseurs adorables, une bouche appétissante et deux yeux couleur océan qui la fixaient intensément. Elle élargit son sourire en se relevant.

- Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ? Je… Oh !

Elle s'écarta de lui brusquement. Une mèche de cheveux roux trempée venait de lui chatouiller le nez. Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Il portait un jean délavé, un vieux T-shirt des Canons de Chudley, et il était pieds nus. Il frictionnait ses cheveux encore mouillés de la récente douche qu'il avait prit d'une serviette violette.

- Ginny a monté mes affaires là-haut, indiqua Hermione. Je suis venue un peu ici pour… je sais pas en fait, la première pensée qui m'est venue en arrivant c'est de venir ici. J'adore cet endroit.

- Ben… c'est mon jardin ! conclut Ron, un peu étonné. Juste un grand terrain avec de l'herbe pas terrible et des gnomes qui grouillent de partout. Par rapport à celui de l'oncle de Harry, c'est l'horreur. Je vois pas comment tu peux aimer ça.

- Sais pas. Me sens chez moi, à l'aise, tranquille.

- C'est toi qui voit, répondit Ron en hochant la tête. Donc je suppose que tu veux rester ici ?

- Tant que je pourrais.

- Tu veux rester allongée par terre à te prélasser au soleil ou faire autre chose ?

- Fais c'que tu veux, moi j'te suis.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça.

Un sourire mi-sadique, mi-amusé s'étala sur son visage. Hermione s'en aperçut et paniqua aussitôt.

- Oh non… Non, Ronald, tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça.

- Oh, allez, fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Je sais très bien que tu peux le faire.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Je ne veux pas le faire ! Je te préviens, je ne jouerai pas au…

- Quidditch ! chantonna joyeusement Ron, quelque minutes plus tard, pendant qu'Hermione hurlait à la mort.

Il l'avait attrapé par le poignet et avait réussi à la faire monter de force sur un balai. A l'évidence, vu qu'elle se débattait, il avait dû la mettre sur le sien. Ils étaient donc tous les deux, sur le balai, lui conduisant en souriant, tout content, elle en braillant qu'elle voulait descendre, affolée, et en s'aggripant à son T-shirt pour ne pas tomber.

- Oh, regarde comme ils sont mignons ! dit Mrs Weasley à son mari d'une voix attendrie en regardant les deux adolescents depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine où elle faisait la vaisselle.

Mr Weasley était en train de l'embrasser sur la joue, finissant de mettre son manteau.

- Ils sont adorables, mon trésor. Bon, je dois partir, on m'attend au ministère.

- Mais chéri, c'est les vacances !

- Un type qui a cramé son bureau au département des jeux et sports magiques… Sûrement un nouveau, un doué. Tant pis, je serai de retour avant la fin de la journée. Au fait, on en est où, avec les garçons ?

- Charlie ne pourra venir que fin août parce qu'il est retenu en Roumanie, Bill est en France chez Fleur et il arrive la semaine prochaine, les jumeaux sont au magasin et ils viennent demain vers midi et Percy…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et un regard entendu suffit à son mari. Il sortit en claquant la porte, maudissant Merlin de lui avoir donné un traître comme fils et maudissant les nouveaux employés incompétents du Ministère. Au moment où il transplanait, Ginny dévala l'escalier et accourut vers sa mère.

- J'ai monté les affaires d'Hermione et j'ai préparé ma chambre. Je l'ai rangé et j'ai fait un peu de ménage. Où est Ron ?

- Avec elle, répondit Mrs Weasley. Ils sont dans le jardin. Je crois que Ron voulait jouer au Quidditch, mais Hermione n'était pas très enthousiaste, alors ils font simplement une ballade en balais. Au fait, j'ai reçu une lettre tout à l'heure. Tu sais, on en avait parlé il y a quelque jours… On va accueillir pendant quelques temps ici une jeune française dont j'ai oublié le nom. Une jeune fille charmante, à ce qu'on m'a dit, gentille, douce, intelligente, belle et adorable. Elle arrive demain soir. Préviens ton frère et Hermione, j'ai oublié de leur dire. On mange bientôt, chérie.

Ginny grogna et quitta la cuisine pour aller dans le jardin. Si la française était à peu près comme Fleur, les jours à venir allaient être horribles. Mais, si ça se trouve, c'était vraiment une fille sympa…

oOoOoOo

Le déjeuner fut plutôt mouvementé. Hermione, le teint encore rougi par l'émotion, n'arrêtait pas de sermonner Ron parce qu'il « l'avait emmené contre son gré sur un balai alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait horreur de ça ». Ron se contentait de sourire, fier de son coup, et répliquait de temps à autre qu'il avait fait ça pour son bien. Mrs Weasley commentait son excellent ragoût. Seule Ginny restait assez silencieuse. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête à de temps à autre pour saluer une remarque de sa mère, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle repensait à la française qui arriverait demain, et se demanda si Ron et Hermione seraient content de cette nouvelle… Avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde et se leva.

- Mes chers concitoyens sorciers, commença-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Je vous annonce que…

- Quelle est donc cette importante nouvelle, Monsieur le Ministre ? s'enquit Ron d'un air faussement impressionné.

- Je m'en vais vous l'apprendre ! répliqua Ginny, jouant le jeu. En réalité… Nous accueillerons une fille d'environ vôtre âge, une française, dont j'ignore le nom. Cela vous réjouit-il, mes amis ?

Ron et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits, mais se remirent bien vite.

- Gin… C'est qui, cette fille ? demanda Ron après quelques secondes de silence. Pourquoi elle vient ici ?

- Ah, ça… J'en sais rien ! répondit Ginny en se tournant vers sa mère. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien le savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?

- Eh bien… C'est une nouveauté, à Beauxbâtons… Un stage des jeunes sorcières pour apprendre l'anglais. Elles approfondissent leurs connaissances en venant en famille d'accueil pendant quelques jours… Celle-ci restera ici deux ou trois semaines, je crois. Vous savez, les moldus aussi font ça.

Les trois adolescents hochèrent distraitement la tête.

- Et elle ressemble à quoi ? fit brusquement Ron, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Quelle importance ? répliqua froidement Hermione, vexée. Sûrement une nouvelle Fleurk…

- Hermione, ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! coupa Mrs Weasley sur un ton de reproche, bien que l'approuvement se lisait clairement dans sa voix. Et puis, ce sera probablement une fille charmante…

- Les françaises se ressemblent toutes, affirma Ginny avec dégoût.

- Idiot préjugé ! répliqua Ron. On, en tout cas si c'est vrai, j'aimerai bien habiter en France…, ajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur.

Hermione lui assena une petite tape sur la tête, outrée. Ginny pouffa et Mrs Weasley dut se contrôler pour ne pas rire aussi devant la moue boudeuse de Ron. La fin du déjeuner fut plutôt silencieux.

- Bon, je vais débarrasser ! annonça Mrs Weasley. Pendant ce temps-là, vous pouvez aller jouer dans le jardin ou monter dans les chambres… Arthur sera là pour le dîner.

Tous se levèrent de table immédiatement. Ron et Ginny traînèrent Hermione de toutes leurs forces dans le jardin, la firent monter sur un balai et décoller.

- Bouge pas, j'arrive ! hurla Ginny à Hermione, alors que celle-ci braillait comme une dingue. Garde le contrôle surtout, va pas trop loin !

- Je vais vous tueeeeer ! s'époumona Hermione, en essayant tant bien que mal de diriger son balai. Dès que je descend de ce truc, je vous déchiquète un par un et je vous remplis de sel !

- Tu crois qu'elle va un jour apprécier les joies du vol ? s'inquiéta sérieusement Ron en enfourchant son balai.

- Je ne pense pas, non ! répondit sa sœur avec un clin d'œil complice.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'envolèrent en même temps. Ils encerclèrent Hermione, qui était toujours aussi paniquée.

- Tout va bien, Mione ? demanda tranquillement Ron regardant en bas. Oh, dis donc, on est haut, tu ne trouve pas ? ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire d'un air faussement innocent. Dis moi, tu n'as pas le vertige, au moins ?

- J'ai toujours dit que tu avais un extraordinaire humour, mon très cher frère…

- Merci, Gin, le tien n'est pas mal non plus…

- On va dire qu'on est ex æquo.

- On va dire que c'est de famille.

- Ca marche.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de bavasser, vous pourrez peut-être… ME DESCENDRE DE LA !! s'écria brusquement Hermione, qui fixait le sol bien des mètres plus bas, avec une grimace effrayée plaquée sur le visage. C'est quand vous voulez !

- Descendre ? s'étonna Ginny, faussement étonnée. Mais pourquoi ? On vient juste d'arriver… On va s'amuser un peu, d'abord ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Qu'en dis-tu, Ron ?

- Je suis partant.

- AU SECOUUURS ! brailla Hermione.

- C'EST PARTIII ! chantonnèrent en chœur les deux Weasley.

Si Hermione racontait un jour à quiconque ce qui suivit, elle en vomirait encore. En revanche, Ron ou Ginny seraient ravis de vous confier les moindres détails de la façon dont ils avaient failli provoquer une crise cardiaque à Hermione en la faisant faire des figures aérienne sur un balai. Le fait est que, environ une ou deux heures plus tard, quand les trois adolescents descendirent de leur balai respectifs, ils affichaient tous les trois un sourire. Ron et Ginny souriaient triomphalement, tout content d'eux, et se dépêchèrent d'aller ranger leurs balais. Hermione, le teint blême, affichait un petit sourire soulagé, heureuse d'en avoir enfin fini avec ça.

- Eh, tu sais quoi ? fit Ginny en souriant à son frère tandis qu'ils trottinaient vers Hermione après avoir rangé leurs balais. On a été méchants quand même, tu crois pas ?

- Oh, pense-tu… Tu sais bien qu'Hermione adooore voler.

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

- Ah, les chameaux ! marmonna Hermione pour elle-même alors qu'elle se dirigeait à grand pas vers la maison. Les traîtres, les salauds ! Comment ont-ils osé me faire ça ? Et ils trouvent ça amusant ! Bon, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais si je les chope encore à faire des blagues pareilles…

oOoOoOo

Elle bouda pendant tout l'après-midi, assise dans le salon, recroquevillée dans un petit fauteuil dans une position confortable, plongée dans un bouquin. Les deux autres sourirent en la voyant et décidèrent de la laisser digérer ça avant de lui reparler, au cas où… Mrs Weasley arriva peu avant le dîner, de très bonne humeur.

- Ah, c'est for-mi-dable ! s'extasiait-il, au dîner, pendant qu'il se resservait pour la troisième fois de la soupe faite maison sous l'œil ravi de sa femme. Fabuleux !

- Merci, mon chéri ! fit Mrs Weasley en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Tu es adorable…

- Oh, il n'y a pas que ta soupe qui est fabuleuse ! Bien qu'elle le soit aussi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant son épouse froncer les sourcils. Mais, tu ne devineras jamais… J'ai eu une promotion !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Mrs Weasley et Ron en chœur. Tu plaisante ?

- Je ne plaisante pas avec l'argent, répliqua sombrement son mari. J'ai eu une promotion ! répéta-t-il plus joyeusement. Le type qui avait cramé son bureau, tu sais ? Eh bien j'ai tellement bien arrangé les dégâts qu'on m'a accordé le droit de prendre ma journée de demain pour être là quand les jumeaux arriveront, à midi, et le type du bureau m'a offert une poignée de Gallions pour me remercier.

- Oh, Arthur, c'est magnifique ! dit Mrs Weasley avec un grand sourire. Je suis très fière de toi !

- Oui, merci, j'admet que je m'en suis pas mal tiré sur ce coup là…

- Toujours modeste, Papa ! fit remarquer Ginny avec un petit sourire.

- Il a raison d'être content de lui, répliqua froidement Hermione. C'est très bien de travailler en se donnant à fond, et je pense que certains devraient prendre exemple là-dessus ! ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé à Ron.

- Quoi ? grogna celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai pas eu des Optimal partout aux Buses… et alors ? Tout le monde ne peut pas être une Miss Je Sais Tout !

- Ooooooooh ! s'indigna Hermione avant de baisser les yeux sur son bol, furieuse.

- Dites-moi, y'a comme un froid, là… J'ai raison ?

- En vérité, Papa, on a… On a fait un peu de Quidditch, tous les trois, cet après-midi, et tu sais à quel point Hermione aime monter sur un balai…

- Ce que Ginny a voulu dire, interrompit Hermione, c'est qu'il m'ont forcé à monter sur un balai, tout en sachant pertinemment que j'ai effroyablement le vertige et que j'ai horreur de voler.

- Oh, non, vous avez fait ça les enfants ? s'exclama Mr Weasley, surpris. Vous avez vraiment fait ça ? L'influence de Fred et George a bien marché sur vous, on dirait…

- Hum-hum ! toussota Mrs Weasley en lui lançant un regard noir plein de reproche.

- Euh, je veux dire, c'est mal ! rectifia Mr Weasley, maladroitement. C'est très mal d'avoir fait ça. Après tout, si Hermione ne voulait pas voler, c'était son droit. Je suis outré de votre comportement ! C'est inadmissible !

- C'est très bien, mon chéri ! approuva sa femme. Quand à vous, je trouve ça indignant que vous osiez la forcer à faire ça ! J'espère que vous tâcherez de vous comporter mieux avec notre hôte !

- Qui ça ? fit Mr Weasley, étonné.

- Tu sais bien, Arthur, la française qu'on va garder ici quelques temps… Je t'en ai parlé hier.

- Ah oui, oui, oui bien sûr, c'est honteux les enfants ! Alors, soyez gentils avec… euh… elle s'appelle comment déjà, chérie ?

- Je ne sais pas… On verra bien quand elle arrivera.

- Et… elle arrive quand, déjà ?

- Arthur ! soupira Mrs Weasley. Tu n'écoutes donc rien ? Elle arrivera ici demain soir, pour le dîner, en transplanage.

- Elle a quel âge ?

- Arthur ! protesta de nouveau Mrs Weasley. Je te l'ai dit ! Elle a entre seize et dix-sept ans… Dix-sept, je crois. Elle arrive de Beauxbâtons.

- Ah, dix-sept ans…

Il avait l'air déçu. Ron lâcha un ricanement et Mrs Weasley leur assena chacun une petite tape sur la tête. Le reste du dîner se passa dans le murmure des conversations. Mr Weasley, Ron et Ginny parlaient du prochain match de Quidditch, en l'occurrence la demi-finale de la coupe d'Europe, France contre Russie, qui se déroulerai la semaine suivante et Mrs Weasley parlait à Hermione de recettes de cuisine – qui ne semblaient, d'ailleurs, pas vraiment passionner la jeune fille, qui ne cessait de fixer le roux qui parlait avec agitation, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et donc, tu rajoute un peu de sel, et… Eh, Hermione, tu m'écoute ? EHO !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Mrs Weasley soupira et cessa de parler. La voix de Ginny résonna alors distinctement dans la pièce.

- Tu nous emmènera voir ce match bien sûr, hein, P'pa ?

- Hein ? Ah euh, oui, oui bien sûr, évidemment que je vous y emmènerai… N'est-ce pas, Molly ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Mouais… Ca pourrait être amusant.

- Yeaaaaaaaaaaah ! s'écrièrent en chœur Ginny, Ron et Mr Weasley.

Hermione hésita entre pouffer ou clamer haut et fort que ce sport rendait les gens stupide. Elle choisit de pouffer. Le repas reprit calmement et la conversation générale dévia sur la française.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est sympa ? demanda Ginny.

- Probablement, marmonna Hermione. Du moins, je l'espère. Si c'est une de ces pestes qui pètent plus haut que leur cul…

- Oh, Hermione, je t'en prie, surveille ton langage !

- Mione a raison, m'man… Si c'est une fille comme Fleurk…

Mrs Weasley hésita et se demanda si finalement, elle n'allait pas approuver vigoureusement Hermione. Mais elle choisit la voix de la sagesse.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Vous verrez, je suis sûre que c'est une jeune fille adorable.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Mrs Weasley les ignora dignement, et se tourna vers son mari.

- Arthur, dis quelque chose !

- Mmh ? Ah, oui… Oui, oui, tu as raison ma chérie, ce n'est pas bien les enfants !

Il était complètement ailleurs, en train de discuter avec Ron du match qui opposerait la France et la Russie. Ce fut d'ailleurs Ron qui poursuivit à sa place.

- Ecoutez, on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? On verra bien comment elle est quand elle sera là…

Il y avait cependant une évidente d'envie dans sa voix. Hermione renifla dédaigneusement, et se leva brusquement de table.

- Je vais… dans le jardin ! déclara-t-elle rageusement.

Tous parurent surpris, sauf Ginny qui fusilla son frère du regard en marmonnant qu'il n'avait aucun tact. Elle hésita à suivre Hermione, mais décida qu'il fallait la laisser seule un moment.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la maison, Hermione traversa le jardin en courant et s'assit dans un coin, sous un énorme arbre, en jurant et traitant Ron de tous les noms, se défoulant sa colère. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans le tout. Ron sortit alors à son tour, mais elle ne le vit pas.

Le ciel était clair et sans nuage. La nuit commençait à tomber, et les étoiles à apparaître. Il alla s'asseoir silencieusement près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle croisa son regard, et il vit qu'il avait les yeux rougis.

- Mione, tu… tu as pleuré ?

- Non ! s'écria aussitôt Hermione.

- Ok, ok… T'énerves pas.

- Je ne m'énerve pas ! se récria-t-elle, furieuse. Je ne m'énerve pas pour le simple fait que tu préfère une armée d'horribles petites – je ne dirais pas quoi – blondes, niaises et françaises de surcroît à moi ! Je ne m'énerve pas-du-tout !

Essoufflée, Hermione cessa de parler, rouge de colère. Il y eut un silence, où chacun assimila les paroles de la jeune fille. Soudain, Ron comprit et tourna les yeux vers elle, mais elle fuyait son regard, fixant un gnome de jardin qui gambadait gaiement dans l'herbe sans le voir.

- Ma parole, Mione… Tu es jalouse ?!

- Moi ? protesta aussitôt Hermione, s'obstinant à ne pas le regarder, rougissant de plus belle. Jalouse de quoi ? De qui ? De toutes ces horribles petites… Gourgandines ? Pff… Tu sais Ronald, pour être jalouse, il faut déjà que la chose ou la personne convoitée ai de la valeur ! ajouta-t-elle, crachant ses paroles comme du venin.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles en les réalisant. Elle tourna alors enfin les yeux vers lui. Il n'était pas en colère. Il semblait juste vexé, et – Hermione sentit alors les larmes lui remonter aux yeux – horriblement déçu. C'était encore pire que d'être furieux.

- Oh… Excuse-moi ! balbutia-t-elle maladroitement. Je voulais pas… Je veux dire, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, je… J'ai dit n'importe quoi sous le coup de la colère… S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas, je…

Mais il s'était déjà levé, le visage sans expression, fermé et froid. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard et commença à marcher vers la maison avec la ferme intention d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre et de frapper de toutes ses forces son pauvre oreiller qui allait subir toute sa peine déversée.

- Attends ! s'exclama Hermione qui s'était levée aussi et courait maintenant pour le rattraper. Ecoute-moi ! Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit ! C'était des bêtises, rien que des bêtises, je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça, je ne le pensais pas du tout, je… Je veux dire… Je ne pense pas que tu n'ai aucune valeur.

Ron s'arrêta net, mais ne la regarda toujours pas. Il semblait attendre la suite, comme s'il lui accordait une chance de retirer ses paroles. En vérité, il était avide d'en savoir plus. Hermione se remit à rougir et marmonna presque imperceptiblement, fixant le sol :

- Je trouve que tu as de la valeur. Enfin, je veux dire… tu es important. Tu compte beaucoup pour moi, et… bon, d'accord, j'admet que j'ai été un peu jalouse, mais…

Elle fut interrompu par Ron, qui la serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Déchirée entre le soulagement et la gêne, elle ne put que soupirer agréablement.

- C'est pas grave, assura Ron. Et au fait… merci.

- Pardon ?

- Merci de m'avoir dit ça, expliqua Ron. Que j'ai de la valeur. Je sais pas si tu le pense mais, venant de toi, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Bon, on rentre ? Il commence à faire un peu froid, dehors…

- Ouais.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta volontiers et, avec un dernier regard sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait, passa le pas de la porte avec Ron.

_Fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié C'est pour bien commencer les vacances… La suite arrive dans quelques jours. Merci aux lecteurs car, bien évidemment, vous êtes ma… ma raison d'écrire xD  
Reviews ! Besoin de votre avis. Bye ! _


	2. Deuxième jour

**Deuxième jour : c'est qui, cette gourgandine ? **

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, tout le monde était déjà levé, à l'exception de Ron. Elle s'était endormie très tard, la veille – elle avait parlé toute la soirée avec Ron et Ginny. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. La chambre de Ginny était rangée, absolument vide, et son lit était déjà fait. La jeune brune dormait par terre, sur un matelas vieux mais très confortable. Soudain, deux « crac » sonore retentirent dans le couloir, et des coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter.

- Hermione ? demanda une voix enjouée. On peux entrer ?

- Miio-miione ? ajouta une autre voix, presque semblable. Tu dors ?

- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! répliqua la première voix. Si elle dormait, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas réveillée.

- Et comment tu peux savoir si elle est réveillée, crétin ? protesta l'autre.

- Ne nous emportons pas, on va vérifier ça ! trancha le premier.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Hermiiooone ? chantonnèrent les deux voix en chœur, après quelques secondes.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et sourit. Ces deux voix lui étaient familières, et elle fut réjouie de les entendre. D'ailleurs, sans attendre sa réponse, les jumeaux déboulèrent dans la pièce. Fred referma discrètement la porte, tandis que George s'asseyait d'un bond sur le lit de sa sœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jumeaux serraient Hermione dans leurs bras. Ils s'écartèrent un peu, puis George brandit une main juste sous le nez d'Hermione.

- Enchanté ! déclara-t-il.

- Désenchanté ! déclara alors Fred, en brandissant sa main à son tour.

Hermione éclata de rire, et croisa les mains pour serrer les leurs.

- Ravies de vous revoir, dit-elle. Mais… je croyais que vous ne deviez arriver qu'à midi ?

- On a réussi à s'arranger pour venir un peu plus tôt…, expliqua Fred.

- …Et on t'as ramené un petit quelque chose ! acheva George, en extirpant un gros paquet de sa poche, et en lui tendant.

- Oh… Je sais pas quoi dire.

- Je suggère « merci », répondit George. Qu'en pense-tu, Fred ?

- Ou éventuellement un petit « vous êtes géniaux »… Enfin, c'est toi qui vois !

Hermione leur adressa un sourire radieux.

- Merci, vous êtes géniaux ! récita-t-elle comme un enfant récite une poésie, en ouvrant le paquet. Oh, mais…

- Eh ouais ! Les dernières nouveautés du magasin.

- On espère que ça te plaira.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, un petit assortiment de confiseries et bonbons en tous genres ! indiqua George, tandis qu'Hermione admirait une petite boîte rayée rose et verte. Par contre, je te conseille fortement de faire attention. N'avale pas ces machins-là au hasard.

- Y'a une sorte de mode d'emploi à l'intérieur, expliqua son frère. Pour éviter les accidents. Tu trouveras leurs noms, leurs effets et… évidemment, les effets secondaires. Mais pas les contenu ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé.

- Généralement, ce n'est pas trop dangereux ! intervint George, alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour parler, fronçant les sourcils. C'est même plutôt amusant… On t'as fait un ensemble plutôt mignon, avec deux styles de bonbons : ceux pour les gens que t'aime bien, et…

- …Ceux pour les gens qui t'emmerdent, acheva Fred d'un ton lugubre.

- Tout a fait, repris George. On les a bien évidemment testé d'abord sur nous-même, donc tu ne risque rien.

- Ou pas grand chose, ajouta Fred.

- Ou pas grand chose, exactement, très cher frère.

Hermione parut suspicieuse, mais assez contente. Puis soudain, elle lança :

- Ginny, Ron et vos parents savent que vous êtes là ?

- Non, on vient juste d'arriver. T'es la première qu'on voit. On va descendre en même temps que toi, ça fera la surprise !

- Bon, ben attendez-moi dehors alors, j'arrive !

Ils sourirent, rayonnants, puis sortirent dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière eux. Hermione s'habilla en vitesse, se recoiffa rapidement et sortit. Les jumeaux étaient en train de parler, dans le couloir, un air sombre affiché sur le visage. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils s'interrompirent.

- De quoi vous parliez ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

- Tu veux dire « de qui » ? répliqua froidement George.

- D'un petit imbécile prétentieux, un horrible traître, un judas qui est la honte de notre famille ! expliqua Fred sur le même ton glacial.

- Oh !…

Elle venait de comprendre. Percy. Il ne viendrait pas à la maison pour les vacances, préférant sûrement les passer au Ministère. Elle comprenait parfaitement le dégoût dans la voix des jumeaux. Elle pensa qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet, tout le temps que durerait son séjour ici. A ce propos, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Comment vous saviez que j'étais là ?

- Maman nous avait prévenu par hibou hier, expliqua l'un des jumeaux.

- Alors on t'a préparé un petit cadeau de bienvenue…

- C'est très gentil à vous !

Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée, puis poussèrent la porte de la cuisine. Des exclamations ravies éclatèrent soudain, et deux filles rousses sautèrent chacune au cou des jumeaux.

- Hé hé, tu vois frangin, même dans la famille, on a la côte ! s'exclama Fred.

Mrs Weasley était accrochée à son cou et le serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces. Ginny, quand à elle, avait sauté dans les bras de George, qui paraissait tout aussi ravi.

- C'est pas croyable… Je savais qu'on avait toutes les qualités du monde, mais un accueil pareil… Le fait que nous soyons si incroyablement extraordinaire me surprendra toujours.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit son frère.

- Oh, pense-tu…

Ils échangèrent un clin d'œil complice, et éclatèrent de rire. Ginny sourit et s'éloigna un peu de George, le détaillant.

- T'as grandi ! conclut-elle.

- Et toi, tu t'es encore ratatiné, petite sœur ! répliqua son frère en lui passant la main dans les cheveux pour la décoiffer. Ca te fait quel âge ? Douze ? Treize ans ?

- J'ai seize ans, misérable abruti ! s'écria Ginny, furieuse, en frappant chaque parcelle de son torse de toutes ses forces.

- Elle est mignonne, fit Fred d'un air attendri en regardant sa sœur.

- Ouhlà… Ouais, mais elle commence à faire mal… Ouïe ! Eh, oh, non mais ça va pas ? Tu cognais pas comme ça la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !

- C'était il y a quelque mois, Georgie ! répliqua Fred.

- Ah ouais… Ben, n'empêche, elle fait mal !

Mrs Weasley se décolla de son fils et lui déposa un énorme baiser sur la joue. Fred prit alors Ginny dans ses bras, la souleva et la reposa juste en face de lui, avec un regard qui semblait dire « allez, vas-y, fais voir ce que tu vaut ! ». Sa sœur lui tira la langue, un air de défi sur le visage, et commença à le frapper. Tandis qu'il commentait chaque coup d'un air appréciateur, ce fut au tour de George de se faire embrasser.

- M'man… Ca va, c'est bon, je peux dire bonjour aux autres ? gémit-il lorsque sa mère lui déposa un énième baiser sur la joue.

Elle sourit et s'écarta un peu. George s'approcha alors de la table, dans la salle à manger, où étaient assis Ron et Mr Weasley. Il leur sourit et s'assit entre eux deux, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de Ron qui grogna. Pendant que George entamait la conversation avec son père, Fred éclatait de rire en faisant tourner en l'air sa petite sœur, comme si elle avait huit ans. Pourtant, elle aussi riait. Mrs Weasley, avec un grand sourire, resservait des œufs au bacon à Ron, qui ronchonnait et se plaignait qu'on le considérait toujours comme un gamin dans cette famille. Hermione contempla un moment ce petit bout de famille et, soudain, elle songea fortement à sortir de la pièce, car elle se sentait vraiment de trop, comme une intruse. Ginny qui tournoyait au bout des bras de son frère, Ron qui retrouvait le sourire devant sa nouvelle portion de petit déjeuner, Mr Weasley et George qui discutaient avec un grand sourire, Mrs Weasley qui observait tout ce petit monde d'un air heureux…

Elle décida finalement d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Ron. Mrs Weasley s'empressa d'aller lui chercher une assiette bien remplie. Hermione lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, la remercia et commença à manger. Ron lisait un journal, posé à côté de son assiette. _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Quoi de nouveau ? s'enquit Hermione avec curiosité, se penchant pour lire les gros titre.

- Bof, rien de spécial… Cet été, ça risque d'être plutôt tranquille. Juste les derniers potins de Rita Skeeter sur le dernier magasin qui a ouvert sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Ca s'appelle comment ? Le magasin.

- « Freaky & Beautiful »…

- Et… ?

- « _C'est l'endroit rêvé pour n'importe quelle femme ! _cita Ron en prenant une voix haut perché. _C'est le paradis sur Terre, il y a de tout, là-bas ! On peut y trouver des vêtements, des parfums, des produits pour le corps, des produits de maquillage, des accessoires… Ca fait également salon de coiffure et manucure ! Je vous le dit, s'extasie Rita Skeeter, notre reporter. C'est le paradis ! J'y suis moi-même allé faire un tour et bon, vous savez que d'habitude je suis un peu dure avec mes sujets d'articles, mais c'était tout simplement envoûtant ! C'était… magique ! Je ne peux que le recommander à toute sorcière qui lira cet article ! Je n'en dirais pas plus, mesdames et mesdemoiselles, allez voir par vous même ! »_

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Ron déclara d'une voix dégoûtée :

- C'est pathétique.

- En effet, tout simplement pathétique ! approuva vigoureusement Hermione. Et… euh… je pense que ce serait bien quand même d'y faire un tour… juste pour vérifier – ou plutôt constater – que c'est vraiment aussi horrible que ça… Pour une voix que cette horrible femme écrit quelque chose de positif… T'en dis quoi ?

- Ok, mais pas maintenant ! répondit Ron en s'étirant. Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher un peu…

- Je ne crois pas, jeune homme ! répliqua Mrs Weasley. Tu vas me débarrasser la table et dégnomer le jardin !

- Quoi ?! s'écria Ron, horrifié. Mais… mais pourquoi ? Déjà, la table, c'est pas moi qui l'ai mise…

- Raison de plus pour que tu participe ! coupa Mrs Weasley.

Il se leva en ronchonnant. Hermione se leva aussitôt à son tour, en murmurant un petit « Je vais t'aider », ce qui redonna légèrement le sourire au roux. Ils sortirent dans le jardin baigné de soleil, et Ron secoua son T-shirt en sifflant.

- Wouah, il fait hyper chaud !

- Ben ouais… C'est l'été, quoi…

Ils commencèrent à dégnomer en silence, puis Hermione engagea la conversation.

- Ca fait bizarre…

- Qu'est-ce qui fait bizarre ? demanda Ron en secouant violemment un gnome qui se débattait dans sa main, tentant d'enfoncer ses crocs pointus dans sa chair.

- Ben, tout ça… C'est les vacances d'été. Ce qui signifie que l'année prochaine, on entre en septième année – et Ginny en sixième. Et ça va être notre dernière année à Poudlard…

Il y eut un silence.

- Ouais, fit Ron d'un ton bourru, ben c'est la vie… Remarque, ça va me manquer, tout ça. En six ans qu'on a passé là-bas, toutes les conneries qu'on à pu y faire, et… tous les souvenirs qu'on à pu se faire !

- Tu te souviens notre première année, quand on a aidé Harry pour la Pierre Philosophale ? dit soudain Hermione avec un sourire triste.

- Ouais… Et quand on a été au Ministère, dans le Département des Mystères, le soir de la mort de Sirius…

- J'oublierais jamais ça, déclara Hermione en soupirant. Aïe ! Eh nan mais ça va oh, lâche-moi !

Elle agita brutalement la main pour éjecter le gnome qui l'avait mordu férocement. Celui-ci partit voler quinze mètres plus loin sans demander son reste. Ron sourit, amusé.

- Quelle brutalité, pour une défenseuse des créatures magiques maltraitées ! fit-il remarqué.

- Oh, toi ça va, hein !

Il éclata de rire et chopa deux gnomes en même temps par les pieds, les secouant comme un malade et les jetant de toute ses forces. Hermione parut choquée.

- Question brutalité, tu peux parler !

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand deux « crac ! » retentirent, les faisant sursauter.

- Hello les tourterelles ! s'exclama joyeusement George, qui était apparu à côté d'Hermione.

- On dit les tourtereaux, je crois ! rectifia Fred en se grattant la tête.

- Peu importe, ce qu'ils sont chou ! répondit son frère en chassant la correction de Fred d'un geste de la main. Regarde-les…

Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, les yeux au ciel, et lâchèrent un soupir attendri qui ressemblait un peu à : « heeeeeeeeeeen… ». Ron, exaspéré, leur balança un gnome qui les loupa de peu.

- Oh là, petit frangin, on se calme !

- Il s'emporte vite !

- Il est mal élevé !

- Comme tu dis !

- Ou alors, c'est l'amour qui le fait parler ?

- Ou la haine ?

Pendant que les jumeaux discutaient sur la raison de la colère de leur petit frère, les oreilles du petit frère en question passait – en même temps que son teint – du livide au cramoisi. Il évita soigneusement le regard d'Hermione, pendant que Fred et George continuaient de bon cœur.

- Je te dis que c'est l'amour !

- Non, c'est la haine !

- Mais il ne déteste pas Hermione !

- Et il ne nous aime pas !

Ils se stoppèrent, échangèrent un regard triste et fondirent brusquement en larmes l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

- Il ne nous aime paaaaas ! braillaient-ils, devant Ron et Hermione, choqués. Notre propre frère ne nous aime pas !

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à sangloter bruyamment, Ron s'avança et leur tapota l'épaule, un peu sonné. Fred se redressa aussitôt, furieux, et s'écria : « Que veux-tu, toi qui ne nous aime pas ? » et George rajouta en levant également les yeux : « Oui, je dirais même plus, toi qui ne nous aime pas ?! »

Ils hochèrent la tête dans une synchronisation parfaite et repartirent d'un pas chancelant vers la maison, tout en chantant à tue-tête : « Il ne nous aime paaaaas ! Il ne nous aime paaaaas ! » On aurait tout aussi bien pu les confondre avec deux soûlards. La porte de la maison claqua derrière eux, et un ange passa. Soudain, Hermione toussota en faisant le plus de bruit possible et se baissa pour ramasser un gnome qui traînait par là. Ils passèrent ainsi toute la matinée, dans le jardin, à dégnomer en silence sans s'accorder un seul regard, de peur de trahir leur gêne.

Au déjeuner, Ginny parlait sans cesse à son père de Quidditch et lui, ravi, lui enseignait quelques techniques qui lui avaient servi dans sa jeunesse. Fred et George discutaient avec leur mère de leur magasin de Farces et attrapes, et Ron et Hermione ne disaient absolument rien, les yeux baissés sur leur assiette de purée de carotte.

- Mais m'man…

- Non, Georgie, j'ai dit non ! Je ne veux pas que vous vendiez ces… choses !

- Mais ça marche super bien !

- Fred, mon chéri, j'ai dit non !

Mr Weasley leva les yeux, surpris.

- Que se passe-t-il, Molly chérie ?

- Tes fils veulent me convaincre d'accepter qu'ils vendent des Crapouillots Paramachinchose…

- Des _Crapouilles Paradoxales_, m'man ! rectifièrent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Je me fiche de leur nom ! s'énerva Mrs Weasley. Je ne veux pas que vous vendiez ce genre de choses, est-ce bien clair ?

- Mais… En quoi ça consiste, ces machins ? demanda Ginny, étonnée.

- Les Crapouilles Paradoxales sont de petits animaux en peluches – vivants, bien sûr - qui vous suivent partout où vous allez, récita Fred d'un ton très sérieux. Ils prennent une apparence différente selon les envie de leur possesseur. Ca peut aller du lama rose fluo à pois jaunes, au lapin bleu à fines rayure grises avec un bouton de veste en cuir noire à la place de l'œil gauche.

- En effet, le choix est très vaste ! poursuivit George comme s'il récitait un discours important à une foule de client. Illimité, même… Tout dépend des envies du possesseur. Les Crapouilles Paradoxales servent en gros d'animal de compagnie. Ils peuvent rire, parler, jouer, danser, crier, chanter, hurler, brailler, se dandiner comme des dandy… En gros, faire tout ce que peuvent faire les humains. Mais en mieux. Ils peuvent aussi changer de taille, et ils ont leur propre magie. Ils sont très farceurs, malicieux et adorables. En revanche, ils sont entièrement sous le contrôle de leur possesseur. Ils peuvent se rendre invisible ou disparaître à tout moment sur ordre de leur possesseur, et séduiront petits et grands qui rêvent d'un petit machin tout mignon à transporter partout, d'un ami au grand cœur en peluche qui saura vous aider et vous réconforter dans les moments difficiles aussi bien qu'il saura rire et jouer avec vous quand vous serez heureux. En somme, c'est une parfaite petite créature magique. Mes très chers amis, n'hésitez plus, et achetez une Crapouille Paradoxale !

- Fred & George, Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux, Chemin de Traverse ! conclurent les jumeaux en chœur.

Ils s'inclinèrent en même temps tandis que Ginny et Hermione, admiratives, applaudissaient à tout rompre, sous les regards ébahis de Ron et Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley, elle, les toisait toujours d'un œil noir, furieuse.

- Mais… Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'ils en vendent ? questionna Ginny, surprise.

- Ces choses là ne sont que des vulgaires babioles ! Les gens en auront vite marre, ça sera bientôt passé de mode et ça va leur faire perdre beaucoup d'argent ! Je ne vous donne pas deux semaines…

- On parie ? rétorqua Fred, vexé.

- Dix Gallions si les Crapouilles Paradoxales durent plus de trois mois ! renchérit George sur un air de défi.

- Les enfants, on ne parie pas avec la famille ! réprimanda Mr Weasley, choqué.

- Tenu ! coupa Mrs Weasley en l'interrompant d'un geste de la main.

- Très bien ! conclut George. Dans ce cas, tu nous autorise à vendre notre marchandise et à faire notre travail !

- Votre _travail_ ! répéta Mrs Weasley. Vous n'êtes que des enfants ! Majeur, peut-être mais… Vous avez dix-neuf ans ! On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un travail… Dix-neuf ans…

- C'est tout à fait suffisant pour ramener de l'argent à la maison ! s'emporta Fred. A ce qu'on sache, c'est pas Papa qui arrondit les fins de mois, avec le Ministre de merde qu'on a ! Si on était pas là, George et moi, vous seriez bien enfoncés jusqu'au cou !

Il avait le teint rouge de colère, maintenant. Visiblement, tout ça commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Il reprit avec une fureur que Hermione ne lui connaissait pas – n'ayant pas vécu assez longtemps avec lui pour voir ça.

- On a toujours été pauvres ! Toujours ! Et on est connu pour ça, au Ministère comme a Poudlard, on a toujours été connu comme les Weasley, Traîtres à leur sang, avec à peine assez d'argent pour s'acheter une maison et nourrir toute la famille ! On a toujours vécu dans la merde, et vous le savez très bien ! On a toujours été pauvres !! répéta-t-il en hurlant.

Personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, trop choqué pour pouvoir parler. Enfin, Mrs Weasley lâcha un faible « Fred, comment peux-tu… »  
Mais il poursuivit, un air de démence sur son visage déformé par la rage.

- Et nous, quand on travaille pour essayer de ramener un peu d'argent à la maison, on nous en empêche ! Tu étais bien contente, toi, quand nos affaires marchaient bien et qu'on a pu t'offrir ce collier ! ajouta-t-il en pointant un index rageur sur le cou de sa mère où étincelait un pendentif en forme de cœur parsemé d'émeraudes qui pendait au bout d'une fine chaîne d'argent. Tu sais combien on a du bouffer de nos économies pour payer ça ? On a fait ça pour te faire plaisir, maman ! Te faire _plaisir_ ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouve à faire en retour, c'est nous interdire de faire notre boulot ! Tu te rends compte, de ça, hein ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?!

Il se leva de table en donnant un grand coup de pied rageur dans sa chaise qui s'écrasa par terre avec un bruit sourd, sortit dans le jardin et transplana. Le silence… George fut le premier à réagir. Avec un rictus de dégoût à l'encontre de sa mère – il semblait approuver fortement les paroles de Fred –, il sortir également dans le jardin et transplana à la suite de son frère. Mrs Weasley, incapable d'articuler un mot, se leva brusquement et s'engouffra dans la cuisine sans un mot, bien qu'on entendit des sanglots au bout de quelques secondes. Mr Weasley se leva à son tour, laissant Ginny, Ron et Hermione seuls à table, et rejoignit son épouse. Tous les trois échangèrent un regard puis, d'un commun accord silencieux, continuèrent de manger sans parler de l'incident qui venait de se produire.

oOoOoOo

Pendant tout l'après-midi, Hermione resta allongée dans le jardin à l'ombre d'un arbre, plongée dans un livre sur la vie des Doxys. Ginny et Ron s'entraînaient à faire des figures aériennes sur leurs balais, et Mr et Mrs Weasley restèrent dans la maison, se parlant de temps à autre. Mrs Weasley avait toujours les yeux rouges et bouffis, et reniflait toutes les dix minutes. En quelques minutes, Fred et George étaient devenu un sujet presque aussi tabou que Percy, et tout le monde évitait d'en parler. Quand vint l'heure du dîner, à table, personne ne parlait non plus. Mrs Weasley servait silencieusement de la soupe au potiron dans les bols de son mari, de Ginny, de Ron et d'Hermione, et se rendit compte avec effarement qu'elle avait mit malgré elle deux bols. Deux bols de trop. Elle renifla à nouveau, et Mr Weasley se leva aussitôt pour les enlever et aller les ranger dans un placard de la cuisine. Ils mangèrent en silence, sans un mot, avec pour seul bruit le raclement des cuillères contre le fond des bols. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mrs Weasley se leva brusquement pour aller ouvrir, recoiffant ses cheveux d'un geste rapide de la main, essuyant son nez avec le revers de sa manche et afficha un sourire forcé avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ron, Ginny et Hermione avaient presque oublié la française, avec tout ça. Deux silhouettes entrèrent dans la maison, enveloppées dans des capes, la tête cachées sous des capuches. La première silhouette ôta la capuche, laissant retomber en cascade des cheveux longs, noirs et souples. Elle avait des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et des yeux d'un bleu qui virait sur le gris. Elle ne paraissait pas trop âgée, environ trente ans, et une aura de beauté émanait d'elle tandis qu'un sourire rayonnant étira ses lèvres. Elle embrassa Mrs Weasley sur les deux joues et dit :

- Hello, _éveribodi_, je suis Roxane Lemony, la maman de Valentine…

- Euh… Enchanté. Je suis Molly Weasley. Vous pouvez m'appeler Molly.

- Oh, c'est un très _bioutifoule_ prénom ! assura Mme Lemony. Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, et… Oh là là, c'est vraiment charmant, votre maison ! _Charming_ comme on dit chez vous !

Elle avait un très fort accent français, ce qui était assez amusant, mais elle ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle se tourna vers la silhouette à sa droite, un peu plus petite qu'elle, et attendit. La deuxième personne enleva alors sa capuche à son tour, et tout le monde put admirer à quel point elle était belle.

Valentine a avait de longs cheveux blonds comme le blé qui lui arrivaient à la taille, et une frange sur le côté cachait à moitié ses magnifiques yeux du même bleu que sa mère, bien qu'un peu plus bleus. Elle avait des tâches de rousseur également, le visage fin, des lèvres roses et brillantes et un sourire d'ange. Elle regarda tout le monde tour à tour, et son regard dura un peu plus longtemps sur Ron que sur les autres. Son sourire s'élargit en le voyant, et elle se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux comme dans les pub moldues pour shampooings. Il eut un sourire niais en la regardant, et Hermione, le remarquant, lui attrapa la main et le griffa avec force. Il détourna les yeux pour la regarder et lâcha un « QUOI ? » silencieux. Elle haussa froidement les sourcils et regarda ailleurs. Elle ne supportait pas que cette… que cette… fille regarde ainsi _son_ Ron. Non mais oh…

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Valentine parla soudain :

- Hello ! Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance et je vous remercie de m'accueillir ici pour que j'approfondisse mes connaissances en anglais. Je suis très heureuse d'être ici et j'espère qu'on deviendra vite… amis.

Elle avait une voix douce, mélodieuse et étrangement sucrée. Elle s'inclina en une petite révérence gracieuse, et sourit. A la différence de sa mère, elle parlait l'anglais à la perfection. Mrs Weasley les invita à s'asseoir avec eux d'un signe de tête, mais Mme Lemony refusa gentiment.

- Non, _seau-riz_, je dois y aller, mon mari m'attend à la maison, je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Il vous transmet d'ailleurs ses salutations. Bon, eh bien, _goudebaille_, Molly ! Et _goudebaille, éveribodi_ !

Avec un dernier signe joyeux de la main, elle sortit et un « crac ! » sonore retentit. Elle était partie. Valentine s'installa timidement – et volontairement – entre Ron et Ginny, et Mrs Weasley s'empressa de lui servir un bol de soupe. Elle murmura un petit « merci » agrémenté d'un sourire qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione. Mais vraiment pas du tout. Cette fille l'intriguait. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur elle…

- T'as quel âge ? questionna Hermione.

- Dix-sept ans. Je suis née en février. Et vous ?

- Eh bien, de la même année que toi – sauf Ginny –, mais moi je suis née en septembre, donc j'ai encore seize ans… Ron est né en mars, donc il a aussi dix-sept ans. Ginny a un an de moins que nous. C'est bien, la France ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui y est né, c'est un pays plutôt banale ! répondit Valentine d'une voix neutre. Mais l'Angleterre, ça, alors, c'est vraiment très joli ! _Charming_ ! Vraiment !

- Tu es adorable ! fit Mrs Weasley d'un ton appréciateur, en souriant.

Hermione lança un regard dégoûté à la française. Ron et sa mère semblaient déjà être sous son « charme envoûtant », mais Ginny, en revanche, détaillait la nouvelle venue d'un air suspicieux et réticent. Hermione sut alors qu'elle serait sa seule alliée dans sa longue lutte contre Valentine dans le mois de juillet qui allait suivre. Un éclair traversa alors son esprit, et elle sourit. Un éclair, une lueur, un mot. Un mot qui désignait parfaitement et tout simplement Valentine. « _Gourgandine_ ». Et alors que Valentine lui jetait un regard triomphant et plein de dédain, elle sut que la guerre était ouvertement déclarée.


	3. Troisième jour

**III. Troisième jour : le conseil de George**

Hermione se réveilla assez tôt, le lendemain matin. Ginny dormait encore profondément, dans le lit à côté d'elle. Elle dormait avec un vieux T-shirt des Canons de Chudley ayant appartenu à Ron, qui était trop petit pour lui et trop grand pour elle. Elle se contenta d'enfiler un jean, se leva sans faire de bruit et sortit de la pièce. En passant devant la chambre de Ron, elle tendit l'oreille et sourit en entendant des ronflements sourds. Elle descendit dans le salon et se lova confortablement dans un fauteuil, regardant par la fenêtre le jour se lever. Soudain, au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit des bruits dans l'escalier. Ron débarqua dans le salon d'une démarche pataude, vêtu seulement d'un pyjama rayé blanc et violet, se frottant les yeux.

- Oh, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama Hermione qui avait sursauté en l'entendant.

- Chhhhhht, parle moins fort ! Si on réveille mon père le jour où il ne va pas au travaille, ça va gueuler…

- Ahem, toussota Hermione. Je veux dire : tu es réveillé ? répéta-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Ouais, bon, pas la peine non plus. Parle normalement.

- En effet, c'est ridicule.

- Totalement. Café ?

- Avec plaisir.

Il sourit, sortit de la pièce et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de toast, marmelade aux fraises, œufs à la coque et deux tasses de café. Sur un coin du plateau, un petit vase rempli d'un mélange de fleurs en tous genres. Hermione sourit, émerveillée devant cette « délicate attention » - venant de la part de Ron, c'était surprenant. Elle se laissa glisser par terre en tailleurs, face à lui, et ils commencèrent à manger tout en parlant.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es debout ? questionna le roux en étalant une bonne couche de marmelade sur un toast.

- Je me suis levée à peine un quart d'heure avant de te croiser.

- Et tout le monde dort ?

- Oui, à ce que je sache.

- Cool.

- Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi, et…

- A quoi ? coupa Ron.

- Eh bien… au comportement de tes frères hier, avoua Hermione.

- Je trouve qu'ils avaient parfaitement raison, trancha-t-il en prenant soudain un air glacial. Pas toi ?

- Si, oh, si, bien sûr. Justement, je voulais passer les voir aujourd'hui…

- Pour les réprimander ? coupa Ron, suspicieux.

- Bien sûr que non, pour leur parler. Ils sont partis comme ils sont venus, et j'ai à peine eu le temps de les voir. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont pas vu… Valentine.

Elle avait prononcé le prénom avec dégoût, mais Ron ne le remarqua pas.

- Ouais, tiens d'ailleurs, elle a dormit dans la vieille chambre de Bill et Charlie, non ?

- Ouais.

- Tu crois que ce serait possible qu'elle vienne dans la mienne ? suggéra le roux avec espoir.

Hermione s'étrangla et recracha son café par terre, outrée. Elle lança un sort de nettoyage et toisa Ron d'un air indigné.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Bon… Au fait, si tu va au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, je viendrais avec toi. Mais faudra trouver une excuse. Maman nous laissera jamais y aller si on dit que c'est pour voir les jumeaux…

- Qui a dit que c'était pour les voir ? répliqua Hermione, faussement outrée. Il me faut… un livre sur l'histoire des fées au Moyen-Âge.

- Tu es un génie, complimenta-t-il en souriant. Oh, et moi, il me faut des… Plumes en sucre ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice, jouant le jeu.

- Ben voilà, c'est tout simple. On finit de manger et quand ils descendent, on demande si on peut y aller.

- Très bien, conclut Ron. Mais finis-moi ces toast ! T'as pratiquement rien mangé !

- J'ai pas très faim…

Il haussa les épaules et commença à parler des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

- Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous envoyer de l'argent. Visiblement, les affaires marchent bien.

- Tes parents devraient être plutôt content alors, non ? fit Hermione. Si leur commerce fonctionne et que ça leur rapporte de l'argent, pourquoi ta mère ne veut pas qu'ils vendent les Crapouilles Paramachinchose ?

- Tu l'a entendu hier. Elle a peur qu'ils ne fassent aucun bénéfice, voir qu'ils perdent de l'argent parce que soit disant « ça passera de mode ». C'est ridicule ! En plus, ça à l'air vachement marrant…

- … Et original ! compléta Hermione en souriant. Ouais. J'aimerai bien en acheter un quand on ira là-bas…

Ils parlèrent un bon bout de temps. Quand Mr Weasley descendit l'escalier plusieurs heures plus tard, ils discutaient toujours. Quand Ron s'aperçut de la présence de son père, il alla nettoyer le plateau du petit déjeuner, marmonna un vague « Salut p'pa » et retourna près d'Hermione pour reprendre leur conversation. Mr Weasley le remarqua et sourit alors que sa femme arrivait derrière lui.

- Tu as vu comme ils sont mignons ? s'attendrit Mrs Weasley en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Adorables, en effet. Mais au fait, où est la française ? Je ne l'ai pas vue… En même temps, hier, ils m'ont bien… Enfin bon, je n'ai pas pu rentrer assez tôt.

- Elle s'appelle Valentine. Je l'ai fait dormir dans la chambre de Bill et Charlie. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Je peux aller la voir ?

- Arthur !

C'est à ce moment là que la voix mélodieuse de Valentine résonna juste derrière eux.

- Hello, Mrs Weasley ! Oh, vous devez sûrement être Mr Weasley ? Enchantée, vraiment ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même geste. Vêtue d'une longe robe d'été d'un bleu ciel magnifique, ses longs cheveux blonds retombant avec grâce sur ses fines épaules, respirant la fraîcheur et la pomme verte, Valentine souriait de toutes ses dents d'un blanc éclatant. Il y eut un court silence.

- Wou-hou ! s'exclama Mr Weasley, ébloui par la beauté de la jeune fille. Alors c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ravi de faire ta connaissance, vraiment, vraiment ravi !

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Il parut encore plus ravi. Quand Valentine s'éloigna pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Mrs Weasley écrasa le pied de son mari avec son pied à elle et renifla dédaigneusement en allant voir Ron et Hermione, qui parlaient toujours près de la cheminée.

Hermione s'aperçut de sa présence et sourit.

- Mrs Weasley, Ron et moi, nous voulions vous demander quelque chose…, commença-t-elle.

- Ouais, on voulait savoir si c'était possible d'aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Tous les deux. Elle et moi.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Mrs Weasley, suspicieuse.

Ils lui firent alors une liste inventée de livres ou objets qu'ils devaient acheter. Elle parut se détendre et accepta. Satisfaits, Ron se leva et annonça qu'il allait s'habiller. Hermione déclara qu'elle préférait rester encore un peu comme ça et qu'elle allait dans le jardin. En ce milieu de matinée, le soleil s'était levé et éclairait le Terrier joyeusement. Hermione sortit dehors et s'étala sur l'herbe, profitant de la brise fraîche matinale et en même temps de la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans l'air. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Sa sensation de bien-être ne dura pas longtemps.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH !!

Elle sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. C'était Ginny qui avait hurlé. Elle se leva et déboula dans la maison en demandant un « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » paniqué. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Une tornade rousse dévala l'escalier, les cheveux trempés, une serviette verte enroulée autour de la poitrine, dans un état de fureur indescriptible, en brandissant un petit short en jean parsemé de tâches de boue, à moitié déchiqueté.

- QUI ?! hurla-t-elle. QUI A OSE FAIRE CA ?

- Ginny, chérie, que ce passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley, choquée.

- DENONCEZ-VOUS ! beugla Ginny. JE SORTAIS A PEINE DE LA DOUCHE, J'AI ETE CHERCHE DE QUOI M'HABILLER ET J'AI TROUVE CA SUR MON LIT ! C'ETAIT MON SHORT PREFERE ! ALORS JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI EST LE COUPABLE !!

- Oh, je crains que ce ne soit malheureusement ma faute ! susurra soudain une petite voix mélodieuse.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un même mouvement vers Valentine qui était assise à table, buvant tranquillement un jus d'orange. Ginny, qui brandissait toujours la pauvre dépouille du short, parut horrifiée et blêmit de colère.

- Tu… as… fait… QUOI ?! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

- J'ai tout simplement voulu rendre service ! se justifia Valentine avec un sourire d'excuse. Je vais vous raconter tout ce qui s'est passé, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- ALORS VAS-Y, RACONTE ! EXPLIQUE-TOI ! OU JE TE FAIS SUBIR CE QUE TU _LUI_ A FAIT SUBIR !

- Pendant que tu prenais ta douche, moi, j'en sortais, et je voulais me rendre utile, alors j'ai cherché ce que tu pourrais mettre aujourd'hui….

- JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CAPABLE DE ME TROUVER UNE TENUE A METTRE, J'AI FAIT CA TOUTE SEULE TOUTE MA VIE AVANT QUE TU DEBARQUE, MERCI BIEN ! coupa Ginny, redoublant de colère, furieuse d'être prise pour une gamine.

- …et j'ai trouvé ce short, poursuivit Valentine comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. J'ai pensé qu'il t'irait bien….

- Evidemment, je l'ai acheté, je sais qu'il me va bien ! C'est une de vos traditions, en France ? Choisir ce que va mettre l'autre pour la journée qui vient et ensuite massacrer les vêtements ?

- …alors je l'ai sortit de ton armoire et je l'ai regardé pour voir quel haut irait avec. J'ai trouvé un charmant petit haut jaune soleil sans manches qui t'irait à ravir, j'en suis sûre…

- Et alors ? Quoi ? Tu l'a bousillé, lui aussi ? Je te signale que le haut en question était un cadeau alors j'espère pour toi qu'il est intact !

- …donc je l'ai posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et j'ai mis le haut à côté pour voir si ça irait bien ensemble. Mais – et je m'en excuse – je suis terriblement maladroite, et le short est tombé par la fenêtre. Je suis descendue pour aller le chercher et…

- Minute ! s'exclama Hermione. J'étais avec Ron dans le salon depuis que je me suis réveillée. Et quand je me suis réveillée, Ginny dormait encore. Si tu étais descendue chercher le haut dans le jardin, on t'aurai forcément vu. Désolé, mais ton histoire ne tient pas.

- AHA ! s'exclama Ginny triomphalement. Alors, qu'a-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Je suis sortie par la porte de derrière, pas par la porte d'entrée ! répondit tout simplement Valentine en haussant les épaules. Je peux continuer ? Merci. Donc je suis descendue mais quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était tombé dans la boue. Je suis remonté dans la chambre que j'occupe pour essayer de le nettoyer un peu, et c'est alors qu'un montre orange à poils longs m'a sauté dessus et a complètement déchiqueté le malheureux short. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

- LE MONSTRE ORANGE A POILS LONGS, C'EST MON CHAT ! cria Hermione, s'énervant à son tour. ET JE T'INTERDIS DE L'INSULTER !

- ET TU VA NOUS FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU N'A PAS REUSSIT A REPOUSSER UN CHAT ? renchérit Ginny sur le même ton. ON DIRAIT QUE T'A PAS FAIT GRAND CHOSE POUR LE PROTEGER, LE SHORT !

Les deux filles se mirent côte à côte, face à Valentine, et la fusillèrent du regard. Mr et Mrs Weasley, un peu perdus, ne disaient rien. Ron se taisait, lui aussi, bien trop pétrifié par la fureur de Ginny et d'Hermione.

- Calmez-vous, ça va, c'est jamais rien qu'un short ! répliqua Valentine, agacée. Je t'en repayerai un, si ce n'est que ça ! J'y peux rien, je vous dit, je suis innocente ! J'ai voulu bien faire, c'est tout…

Ginny lui lança un regard dégoûté et remonta dans sa chambre, en prenant soin de frapper bien fort les marches de l'escalier avec ses pieds, tout en pestant qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Hermione la suivit et redescendit deux minutes plus tard à peu près coiffée, avec un débardeur marron chocolat à la place du T-shirt trop grand de Ron.

- Je crois qu'on devrait partir maintenant. Tu viens ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le roux qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il lança une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu, marmonna un vague « à ce soir » à ses parents et, se baissant pour entrer dans la cheminée, prononça « Chemin de Traverse » avant de disparaître. Hermione lança à son tour la poudre et, avant de s'avancer dans les flammes, elle lança un regard outré à Valentine qui lui souriait comme on sourit à une enfant ou à un chiot, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Chemin de Traverse, cracha Hermione sans quitter la française du regard.

oOoOoOo

Durant toute la fin de la matinée, Ron et Hermione se baladèrent, faisant çà et là quelques boutiques sans vraiment de destination précise. Un peu avant midi, Ron suggéra d'aller voir Fred et George.

- Tu crois qu'ils accepteront de nous voir ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Ils vont croire que c'est ta mère qui nous envoie pour les espionner et les convaincre de ne pas vendre leur marchandise…

- Aucun risque, assura Ron. Ils ont confiance en nous. Enfin, je l'espère…

En rentrant dans le magasin des jumeaux, Hermione lâcha un « wouaouh ! » ébahi. Il y avait au moins deux fois plus de choses que la première fois qu'ils étaient aller voir. Les étagères débordaient de choses plus dingues les unes que les autres. C'était incroyable. Il y avait toujours autant de monde, et ils eurent un peu de mal à se faufiler dans la boutique bondée. Ils cherchèrent les jumeaux des yeux et virent George près d'une porte au fond ; la réserve. Quand il les aperçut, il s'approcha d'eux, méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? demanda-t-il sèchement. C'est maman qui vous envoie ?

- Je te l'avais dit ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu vois ? J'en étais sûre !

- Non, ce n'est pas elle ! répliqua Ron. Elle ne sait même pas que nous sommes venus vous voir. Elle croit qu'on est partit s'acheter des bouquins et autres trucs, ou se balader un peu. On est venu vous voir pour savoir comment ça allait depuis hier.

- Très bien, merci ! répondit Fred en sortant de la réserve, apparaissant derrière son jumeau. Que ça lui plaise ou non, on vend nos Crapouilles Paradoxales, et figurez-vous que le commerce marche à merveille. Je suppose que la française est arrivée ?

- Juste après votre départ, acquiesça Hermione. Elle a dix-sept ans et elle s'appelle Valentine.

- Et elle est comment ? s'enquit George.

- Belle, longs cheveux blonds lisses, yeux bleus, taches de rousseurs, joli petit sourire et – je dois l'admettre – plutôt bien foutue…, résuma Ron avant de se faire écraser violemment le pied par une Hermione offusquée.

- Hum…, fit Fred d'un air songeur. Je crois que c'était une erreur de partir si brusquement. On devrait peut-être rentrer un peu ? Il faut dire qu'on est pas resté très longtemps… Qu'en dis-tu, George ?

- J'approuve. Et puis, c'est très impoli, on n'a même pas rencontré cette charmante petite Valentine.

- Soit, conclut Fred. Nous passerons rapidement faire un tour à la maison. Je dois dire qu'il faut qu'on présente également nos excuses à maman. Bien que ces petites Crapouilles se vendent terriblement bien. Surtout grâce aux filles. Vous voulez les voir ?

- Les filles ? demanda Ron. Ouais…

- Les Crapouilles Paradoxales, misérable crétin ! rectifia Fred. Suivez George. Moi… J'ai encore un peu de travail à finir dans la réserve. Trier des commandes, recharger les stocks qui s'écoulent… On se voit plus tard.

Il sourit, fit une petite révérence devant Ron et Hermione puis repartit.

- Si ces clients veulent bien me suivre, susurra George en s'inclinant exactement comme Fred quelques instants auparavant. Je vais leur montrer notre fierté du moment.

Il les conduisit dans un coin du magasin, tout au fond. Un petit groupe d'adolescentes attendries regardaient en souriant une grande et belle cage dorée, où sautillaient des petites boules de poils qui changeaient de couleur toutes les cinq secondes.

- Tu as vu comme ils sont chou ? s'extasiait une brune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans. Adorables !

- Tout simplement craquants ! approuva son amie, qui elle, devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans. J'en prends un… C'est trop mignon !

- Je vais refaire une démonstration, expliqua rapidement George. Pour vous et pour celles qui viennent d'arriver. Bougez pas et regardez.

Il alla se mettre à côté de la cage et toussota bruyamment pour recouvrir les couinements et les paroles des filles qui fixaient les boules de poils gambader et faire des bonds.

- Mesdemoiselles, commença George en parlant fort pour capter leur attention. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête vers Ron. Pour celles – et celui – qui viennent d'arriver, je vais vous montrer comment marchent ces charmantes petites bêtes de notre invention.

Il répéta le discours qu'il avait fait au Terrier avec Fred. Visiblement, il l'avait appris par cœur. Ensuite, il ouvrit la cage par une petite porte et prit dans sa main une des créatures. Au début, il ne se passa rien puis, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, la boule de poil se changea en un petit chiot orange en peluche avec des boutons de chemise noirs à la place des yeux et à la langue pendante qui aboyait joyeusement en remuant la queue. Redoublement de couinements d'extase parmi l'attroupement de filles. George sourit et lança le chiot à une fille au premier rang. Il lui lécha affectueusement le visage avec sa petite langue en peluche et se changea alors en un louveteau gris – toujours en peluche – aux grands yeux brillants qui feraient fondre n'importe qui.

- Cinquante Gallions, annonça George en conclusion. Allez payer à la caisse, on vous donnera un ticket vert. Vous venez me voir, vous me donnez ce ticket et je vous donne une Crapouille Paradoxale. Vu ? C'est parti.

Quasiment toutes les filles fusèrent à la caisse, à l'autre bout du magasin. Juste quelques dernières, terriblement déçues, jurant et grommelant qu'elles n'avaient pas assez d'argent. George les entendit et fonça vers elles, souriant.

- Je peux vous faire une réduc'. Quarante-cinq ? Quarante. Je peux pas moins. Mais ne le dites pas aux autres, d'accord ?

Elles le remercièrent en souriant. L'une d'elle, une jolie brune aux yeux verts d'un peu moins de vingt ans qui accompagnait sa petite sœur, se pencha même pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis elle sourit largement et suivit sa sœur qui s'impatientait devant la caisse. Quand George revint vers eux, il avait l'air très content.

- J'adore ce métier, soupira-t-il.

- Elle s'appelle comment ? interrogea Ron avec un sourire moqueur. Tu pense vraiment qu'à draguer…

- C'est pas moi ! se défendit George. J'ai juste proposé de leur faire une réduction.

- Elle s'appelle comment ? répéta son frère.

- Ashley. Elle cherche un boulot. Je lui ai proposé un poste ici. Elle a dit qu'elle réfléchirai et… elle a demandé où elle pourrait me contacter au cas où. Je lui ai dit que je serai ici tous les jours sauf le dimanche et de toutes façons notre appartement, à Fred et à moi, est juste au-dessus.

- Fred peut te faire concurrence, fit remarquer Ron en souriant.

- Aucun risque, répliqua George en haussant les épaules. Faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à se décoller de Jessie.

- Jessie ? s'étonna Hermione. Qui est-ce ?

- Sa nouvelle petite amie. Cheveux châtains, visage fin, yeux noisette, toujours le même petit sourire en coin, environ dix-huit ans, mignonne, drôle et gentille. La petite amie idéale. Ca fait un mois qu'il sont ensemble. Il l'a rencontré alors qu'elle achetait une boîte de Nougat Néansang. C'était un cadeau pour son petit frère qui était en troisième année à Poudlard et qui… disons qu'il n'aime pas trop les cours de potions – il est à Poufsouffle et n'est pas très doué dans cette matière, Rogue ne l'apprécie pas vraiment – donc voilà, enfin vous me comprenez. Mais peut-être l'avez-vous déjà croisé ? Il lui ressemble beaucoup.

- Un gamin de treize ans aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons qui se fait saigner du nez pour sécher les cours de potions ? résumé Hermione, pensive. Hum… Peut-être. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Jeremy. Jeremy Stanford.

- Oh, c'est bien possible. A la rentrée, on verra si on le croise. N'est-ce pas, Ron ? Il se peut que ce soit le futur beau-frère de ton frère.

- D'ailleurs, vous entrez en quelle année, vous, déjà ? demanda George.

- Septième, répondit Hermione comme une évidence.

- Ouais, donc il sera en quatrième. Il m'a l'air bien ce petit. Jessie continue à venir régulièrement acheter des boîtes à flemme.

- T'es irrécupérable, soupira Ron.

- Je prend ça comme un compliment, frangin.

Hermione éclata de rire, et Ron leur tira la langue. Il annonça qu'il allait voir Fred. Hermione se retrouva seule avec George et sourit.

- Je suis contente qu'il soit parti. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Hermione, c'est impossible, nous deux ! coupa George d'un air mélo-dramatique. Mon cœur est déjà pris. Je suis trop vieux pour toi…

Elle ria a nouveau.

- Crétin. C'est par pour ça. J'ai pas envie qu'il entende ce que je vais te dire. En fait, voilà… J'ai besoin de conseils. C'est à propos de la française. Valentine. Je…

- Taratata ! interrompit George. Je sais. Ron est subjugué par elle et tu as peur qu'elle te le vole parce que tu es follement et désespérément amoureuse de lui, et tu as besoin de conseils pour jouer les tours les plus déments et les plus machiavéliques à cette fille.

Hermione rougit furieusement.

- Je… Enfin, non, je… Voyons ! Je ne suis pas… comme tu dis, là !

- Follement et désespérément amoureuse de Ron ? s'étonna George. Bien sûr que si. Tu sais, ce n'est pas un secret. C'est même plutôt flagrant. Y'a que lui qui n'a pas l'air de le réaliser.

- Ok, cool, génial. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Je suis toute seule à ne pas la supporter. Enfin, non, c'est vrai ! Ginny aussi…

Elle lui raconta rapidement l'histoire du short de ce matin et la fureur de Ginny.

- Ca me fait au moins une alliée mais je crains que ce ne soit pas assez. Cette fille est capable de tout, je le sens…

- Je connais ce problème, et je peux te dire en restant poli que tu es enfoncée jusqu'à la baguette dans l'excrément de Doxys. Sauf si tu suis le seul et unique conseil que je peux te donner. Ca t'aidera pas totalement mais tu gagnera du terrain pendant un moment. Ensuite, ça ne dépendra que de toi…

Il y eut un silence, puis il murmura d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre mystérieuse et théâtrale au possible :

- « Soit proche de tes amies mais encore plus de tes ennemies… »

Puis il sourit et s'exclama :

- Je vais voir si Ron a fini. Prend une Crapouille. Pour toi, c'est gratuit. On ne fais pas payer la famille – sauf le p'tit frangin. Et toi, fais-moi confiance, tu fera bientôt partie de la famille. Allez, sers-toi ! Je t'envoie Ron. Bonne journée… Futur belle-sœur !

Hermione le regarda partir, intriguée. Puis elle ouvrit timidement la cage. Aussitôt, une Crapouille lui sauta dans les bras. Elle sourit en caressant la douce fourrure de la créature qui se changea en un chaton noir – évidemment en peluche – avec des yeux sombres et brillants, un petit air malicieux et un tube transparent contenant des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue à la place de la queue. Il avait le poil soyeux, et il était incroyablement mignon.

- Il te faut un nom, déclara Hermione. Que pense-tu de… Smokey ?

Le chaton frotta sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille et ronronna avec douceur. Elle élargit son sourire.

- C'est officiel. Je vais t'appeler Smokey. Oh, Pattenrond sera jaloux… Tant pis. Tu es si craquant…

- Hermione ?!

Elle se retourna. Ron marchait vers elle, joyeux.

- C'est leur machin ? Une Crapouille ?

- Smokey.

- Il est mignon… Oh, mais c'est quoi, sa queue ?! Ma parole, Hermione, c'est… _des bonbons ?_

- Faut croire. Tu veux avoir l'honneur de goûter ?

Elle chercha des yeux comment ouvrire le tube puis trouva un minuscule bouton multicolore sur le coussinet de sa patte arrière gauche. Elle appuya dessus mais rien ne se passa. Smokey émit alors des bruits bizarres, comme s'il allait cracher une boule de poil mais à la place, ce fut une épaisse fumée rose qui sortit de sa gueule. La fumée flotta un instant en l'air puis il souffla dessus et le mot « Politesse » se traça. Il tourna la tête vers Ron et lui lança un regard perçant. La fumée se dissipa et au bout de quelques instants, Hermione s'écria :

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est évident.

Elle appuya sur le bouton du coussinet et caressa la tête du chaton en murmurant « S'il te plaît ». Aussitôt, le bout du tube s'ouvrit et éjecta une dizaine de bonbons qui atterrirent dans la main grande ouverte de Ron avant de se refermer. Celui-ci, satisfait, enfourna un bonbon dans sa bouche.

- Wouaou ! C'est des vrai ! Oh… brocolis.

Il gratta affectueusement les oreilles de Smokey en souriant, et chantonna un « Merci ! » tout content. Le chaton ronronna et le tube, qui s'était visiblement vidé, se re-remplit aussitôt.

- Je dois avouer que leur magie est _vraiment_ extraordinaire…, murmura Ron d'un air admiratif. Tu viens ? Je te paie un p'tit resto. Hum, attends, espérons que j'aurais plus de chance avec le second…

Il mangea un autre bonbon. Il sourit joyeusement en annonçant :

- Framboise ! Yeah.

Hermione éclata de rire et, lui prenant le bras – l'autre occupé à tenir Smokey –, elle l'entraîna dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse à la recherche d'un restaurant. Le reste de la journée se passa dans les rires, les sourires et la joie. Rien ne pourrai gâcher cette journée. Et Hermione ne pensa pas une seule fois au moment où, ce soir, elle reverrait Valentine. Elle profita juste de ce moment avec Ron. C'était comme une sortie entre amoureux. C'était… _magique._


End file.
